


Sick as a Dog

by Voolffman



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sicfic, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha gets sick? Guess we'll find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome exited the well back to the past expecting a grouchy Inuyasha to welcome her back and make her wonder just why she kept coming back. Anyway, she had been late getting back due to a really comfortable bed and an unintentional unwillingness to get out of it. Cringing she glanced around but Inuyasha wasn't there. A bit surprised and disappointed, Kagome sighed and dragged her heavy bag out behind her.  
“Took you long enough.”  
“Inuyasha!” Kagome shrieked startled, glaring daggers at the hanyou, “You gave me a heart attack!”  
“Whatever,” he grumbled, not looking at her, “Did ya bring ninja food?”  
“Yeah, but you're not getting any with that attitude!” she snapped.   
“Hmph,” he huffed before coughing lightly. “Anyway, it was good thing you were gone. Everything would have been worse if you’d been here.” That was it, that was the last straw, Kagome thought.  
“Inuyasha! Sit boy!” she snapped, quickly resuming her walk to the village and away from rude dog boys with cute little ears.  
“Kaede!” She shouted happily to the elderly priestess as she arrived in the village.  
“Hello Kagome,” Kaede warmly greeted her. “You came back just in time to avoid all the colds I've been dealing with. Between Sango and Miroku both catching a cold and Shippo catching some demon virus, it's been absolutely sickly around here!”   
“Really?” Kagome asked. Maybe that's what Inuyasha meant, Kagome thought, maybe she should apologize. Or maybe Inuyasha needs to learn how to say what he actually means, she thought half a second later with some vitriol.  
“Oh yes,” the elderly priestess nodded sagely with a slight smirk, “But you should all be able to leave for your quest in a couple of days. Go ahead, say hello to everyone,” and she waved Kagome away.  
***********************************  
Slowly and quietly Kagome slid open the door to the little village home that was Kaede’s.  
“Why hello Kagome,” Miroku greeted smiling sporting a red hand shaped mark on his face. Sango was quietly but surely sharpening a dagger. Shippo was napping under a blanket in the corner.  
“Hey,” Kagome greeted, “Just thought I'd check on you guys.”  
“Kagome!” Miroku gushed, “Always so kind and thoughtful. Since I could be potentially dying would you bear my children?” Hiriakotsu (the boomerang) landed on his head.  
“Pervert monk,” she muttered staring daggers at him. “I’m sick because of you. Stay away from Kagome.”  
“Your sickness is not my fault,” the pervert smirked, rubbing the increasingly larger bump on his head, “ What were you saying about kissing away my sickness………?”  
Kagome slowly backed away, sliding the door shut. She didn't know how Shippo was sleeping through all of that. Walking away she decided it would be less awkward dealing with a grouchy Inuyasha than whatever she had just witnessed between the sick couple.  
*************************************  
Walking aimlessly around in the surrounding forest Kagome guessed that sooner or later she would either run into Inuyasha or he would sniff her out and eventually reveal himself.  
“A’choo!” someone sneezed from behind a nearby tree up ahead, followed up by some grumbles and some coughing.  
Out of her need to satisfy her curiosity, Kagome hurried over to behind the tree.   
Spotting none other than Inuyasha crouching behind the tree in the midst of a coughing fit.  
“Inuyasha,” she said quietly so as not to startle him.  
Startled anyway, Inuyasha looks at her, seemingly panicked at her discovering him in such a state.  
“You're sick,”she said, stating the obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the continuation......

“No I'm not,” Inuyasha protested, sniffling.  
Kagome gave him a flat stare, “Don't bother denying it, please?”  
Growling, he looked down at the ground, “Fine, so what if I am?”  
Kagome sighed, sometimes Inuyasha could be so difficult, “So it means you probably have a fever and need to rest.”  
“I'll be fine in a day or two, no big deal,” he huffed, coughing.   
“You can be impossible sometimes, you know that?” she sighed, kneeling close in front of Inuyasha and felt his forehead, “See, you have a fever, and a pretty high one too…..”  
“Hmph,” was his only reply, though with less grouchiness than usual. He turned his head and coughed into his sleeve, away from Kagome.   
“Inuyasha,” she murmured softly, looking gently at the sick hanyou. “Come on, let's go to Kaede, she'll fix up some medicine for you and-”  
“No!” he growled, succumbing to another coughing fit, “No, they can't see me like this.” he barely whispered.   
“You're sick Inuyasha, and ignoring it will only make it worse,” Kagome lectured, grabbing his hand, “Especially if you're out here in the elements! New come on, if you won't go to the village, then you'll come to my house and anyway when I left so did everyone else to go to some hot spring for the week. So you're coming with me, got that?” Kagome was prepared for the argument that was sure to come.   
“Fine,” mumbled Inuyasha. Kagome opened her mouth and blinked her eyes in surprise. She hadn't expected him to agree. But she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
“Then you're coming with me,” she huffed, getting up and dragging Inuyasha with her, but the hanyou seemed unsteady on his feet. He really must be sick, she thought, I just hope I get him to my house sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you noticed a lot of coughing in this chapter, that's no coincidence, I spent 4 days with my three younger coughing cousins, I wrote this on a train full of people coughing, and guess what, surprise surprise, I'm coughing. I kinda had coughing on the mind.......


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright Inuyasha, in the well,” Kagome ordered him, still holding onto his hand, to prevent him from escaping of course. She sat on the edge of the well, but Inuyasha just stood there looking at the ground, his bangs covering his face. Kagome sighed, she seemed to sigh a lot around Inuyasha. So, gently tugging his hand, she guided him to the well and jumped down. They walked over to the rope ladder and made it up, but with lots of coughing from the sick hanyou. When they finally got out, Inuyasha was stumbling but stubbornly refusing any help at all.  
***********************************  
“Inuyasha, in bed,” Kagome ordered him, pointing at the bed.  
He mustered enough energy to give her a look. “That's your bed.” he muttered taking uneasy step backwards.   
Kagome exasperatedly, “Just get in. It's not like I'm getting in with you.”  
Grunting in reply he cautiously crawled into the bed. “See,” he yawned, “in the bed….” and promptly fell asleep.  
Kagome shook her head, if only he'd listen to her more often like this.   
“Guess I should make some leek soup,” she mused, “I think we have some in a can……” muttering as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.   
***************************  
Ding dong  
Who could that be? Kagome wondered turning off the burner and wondering over to the door. She froze in her tracks. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri were at the door!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, I apologize, these chapters keep getting shorter........ ;~;   
> words are hard


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I admit I did consider just not finishing this story, but then I felt like super guilty and found myself wondering what was going to happen next. So I sat my hyperactive and easily distracted butt down and added the next chapter. I do plan on finishing this, just so you're aware. ;-)

Kagome ran to the door, letting the three girls in.  
“What're you doing here?” she asked her friends.  
Yuka tossed back her chin length brown hair, “Well we were worried about you! The rest of your family went to the springs without you, so we thought you might be sick again!”  
Eri gave Kagome a quick look over, “But you look fine to me.”  
“Oh you know me, sick one moment all better the next, ahahahahahaha,” Kagome nervously laughed. Why, she thought, why????  
“Is that leek soup?” Ayumi quietly asked sniffing the air.   
“Ah!” Kagome cried, quickly running over to the stove and checking the says soup, “Whew, it's not burned.” She turned turned off the stove.   
“Kagome? Is everything okay?” A very male, croaky voice called weakly from upstairs.   
Three very wide pairs of eyes stared at Kagome. Muttering curses at her horrible, very bad luck, “Yes,” she called to the sick hanyou, “Don't worry, just stay up there!”  
Sighing to herself she turned to her three friends, “I can explain-”  
Yuka gasped, “You have a boy in your house. Alone. Kagome!”  
“Could it be the delinquent?!” Eri questioned.  
Ayumi piped in, “He sounded sick.”  
Ah ha! Kagome thought, play the sympathy card. “He is sick,” she earnestly said, “And he had no where else to go.” Well, technically he did, but the dummy was too stubborn to go there.   
“Awww, the poor dear,” Ayumi said.  
“Well that's a good reason I guess,” Yuka huffed.  
“Can we go see him?” Eri asked.  
Eeee! Kagome screamed internally, if they saw his clothes and his ears they'd surely be suspicious! “Uhhhh,” she stalled, “let me go make sure he's decent?” And she quickly ran up the stairs to get room where Inuyasha was supposed to be sleeping. Of course all of that noise that she and her friends had made had probably woken him up due to his sensitive hearing.   
Quickly she ran into her room grabbing an overly large light blue hoodie she usually left for very cold winter nights, a pair of black sweat pants, and her brother's army green beanie that she had accidentally put into her laundry basket. She shoved the beanie onto Inuyasha’ head as he had sat up on the bed watching her. “Put on the hoodie and the sweatpants, some girls will be coming up soon,” she ordered walking out of room.   
Shrugging his aching shoulders, the hanyou did as she said. He didn't mind, they smelled like her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love long plane rides, gives you plenty of time to write........ especially when you can't fit any books in your one carry on bag.......

Racing out of her room and down the stairs, Kagome reached her surprise guests. Now to stall for time as she tried to give Inuyasha enough time to change.   
“Okay, ummm Eri, can you grab a bowl for me please?”  
“Sure,” complied the girl and handed said bowl to Kagome.   
“Thanks,” she said before pouring the soup into the bowl.   
Turning to her friend, Ayumi asked, “Kagome, would you like me to go ahead of you so I can open the door?”  
Kagome hesitated a moment wondering if it would be weird if she said no. Deciding that it probably would be, she mentally sighed, “Yeah, sure you can,” she cheerfully chirped. Inuyasha, she thought, you better be dressed!   
Kagome carefully made her way to her room so as not to spill the soup. As Ayumi opened the door, she took a deep breath.   
Inuyasha was sitting on her bed, in her clothes, with his clothes hidden somewhere. There was only one thing wrong with this otherwise perfect picture.   
“Kagome?” he croaked pitifully, “Why would you ever wear this?”  
Face palming at the clueless hanyou, “Inuyasha,” she moaned, “You're wearing the sweatshirt backwards. The hood goes over the back of your head, not your face.”  
Her three friends snickered in the background. Putting the soup down on the desk she helped him fix the sweatshirt, revealing a sick, pouty Inuyasha.   
“Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, this is Inuyasha,” she sighed.   
“So this is the delinquent,” Yuka mused.   
“He doesn't look very delinquent-y,” Eri observed.   
“Kagome! Your boyfriend is adorable!” Ayumi squealed.   
“Boyfriend?!” Kagome and Inuyasha cried out.   
Turning to Kagome, his face redder than his fire rat robe, he hissed, “Boyfriend?!”  
Smirking (or in Ayumi’s case grinning) the girls gave each other a look, before Yuka said, “Well since you're alright, I guess we should head out. You be smart Kagome!”  
And the three girls left the two.  
Slowly Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, “Leek soup?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> And yes, if you were wondering, the leek soup is referencing Fruit's Basket ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kagome for pointing out the obvious. I hope y'all liked it. If you feel inspired to write an Inuyasha sicfic from this, please let me know. I will read it. More to come on the way!


End file.
